


Show me

by kinneybaby83



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian lives for trying new things. Justine along so the ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me

Gasping.

"Brian... Brian, so good..."  
More gasps.

"So deep... Please... Brian, touch me"

"I am touching you."

Rougher thrust, more gasps.

"No. No-fuck! . . . Touch my cock. I need to cum!"

Wrists gripped, just this side of pain.

"You need to cum that bad, you should be able to do it just from my cock. Show me you want it."  
Voice never betraying he is just as desperate as Justin.

No more gasps; groans.

"Come on, Sunshine. You were already close when I fingered you. Opened you so pretty and wide. Hmmm... Maybe that's what I'll do. Cum inside you, pull out, and then just finger you till you cum."

A scream this time. Head thrown back and every muscle tense as cum flows from the youths untouched cock.

To Brian, it's beauty.


End file.
